ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Chill (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Big Chill is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from Kylmyys in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. He is the Dimension 1 equivalent of Big Chill. Appearance Ben as Big Chill Pre-Recalibration Before the Omnitrix's 1.5 recalibration in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, Big Chill had his Omniverse ''appearance. Post-Recalibration Big Chill has his ''Heroes United ''appearance. Albedo as Negative Big Chill Negative Big Chill has Big Chill's ''Heroes United ''appearance, but with his ''Omniverse ''colour scheme. Big Chill GR HU.png|Albedo as Negative Big Chill. Transformation Sequence Ben as Big Chill Pre-Recalibration Ben slams down the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His skin turns dark blue and his arms and legs are coated in ice, which breaks into symmetrical shapes. His torso grows much larger and black hair that resemble a beard cover his neck and parts of his chest. His feet split into two toes and a third toe-like extension emerges from his heels. His head becomes slightly bigger, as his eyebrows become blue and pointy, resembling small horns. His green irises cover his eyes and small light green orbs cause them to glow. His mouth opens wide as his teeth combine into six 'teeth' that resemble icicles. Large blue wings with ice covering their tips extend from his back and start flapping quickly, as two antennae grow from the top spot of his spine. A green belt with the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol on it surrounds his waist. Big Chill poses, completing the transformation. Post-Recalibration Ben slams down the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His skin turns dark blue and his arms and legs are coated in ice, which breaks into asymmetrical shapes. His body structure becomes much thinner and he crouches. His feet split into two toes and a third toe-like extension emerges from his heels. His eyeshockets expand, with his green irises covering his eyes and small light green orbs making them glow. His mouth opens wide as his teeth combine into four 'teeth' that resemble icicles. Large blue wings with ice covering their tips extend from his back and start flapping quickly, as two antennae grow from the top spot of his spine. The Omnitrix 1.5 symbol pops out of his chest and Big Chill folds his wings and antennae into a hooded robe, which allows his arms and legs to move freely. Big Chill poses, completing the transformation. Albedo as Negative Big Chill Albedo slams down the Ultimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a red light. Albedo hovers in a dark red background with light red bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His skin turns pale blue and his arms and legs are coated in ice, which breaks into asymmetrical shapes. His body structure becomes much thinner and he crouches. His feet split into two toes and a third toe-like extension emerges from his heels. His eyeshockets expand, with his red irises covering his eyes and small light red orbs making them glow. His mouth opens wide, as his teeth combine into four 'teeth' that resemble icicles. Large blue wings with ice covering their tips extend from his back and start flapping quickly, as two antennae grow from the top spot of his spine. The Ultimatrix symbol pops out of his chest and Negative Big Chill folds his wings and antennae into a hooded robe, which allows his arms and legs to move freely. Negative Big Chill bends his arms to his elbows and slowly raises them, causing giant ice spikes to form behind him, as he smirks, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Necrofriggian Physiology': Being a Necrofriggian, Big Chill possesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. **'Thermokinesis-Cryokinesis': Big Chill possesses the ability to create/generate, shape and manipulate ice in various ways and forms. **'Cold Vapor': Big Chill possesses the ability to exhale a cold vapor, that encases everything that comes in contact with it in a thin layer of ice. Depending on the intensity of the vapor, the victim or object can be encased partially or completely. **'Ice Beams': Big Chill possesses the ability to project ice beams from his hands, that encase everything that comes into contact with them in a thick layer of ice. They are faster and more powerful than the cold vapor. **'Ice Armor': Big Chill's cysts on his arms and legs contain a frozen liquid. When it is exposed to normal atmosphere conditions (by breaking the cysts), the liquid rapidly expands all over Big Chill's body and freezes, granting him with a sort of ice armor, increasing his durability. **'Ice Touch': Big Chill possesses the ability to encase something in ice by merely touching it. **'Ice Spikes': Big Chill possesses the ability to form spiked maces on his hands, increasing the force of his punches. If he is in contact with the ground, he can cause spikes to emerge and expand. Big Chill can also fire ice spikes from his mouth, by concentrating his cold vapor. **'Enhanced Strength': Big Chill possesses strength superior to that of a human's, sufficient for him to lift a car with moderate effort. **'Enhanced Durability': Big Chill possesses durability superior to that of a human's, sufficient for him to survive great ocean pressures. **'Flight': Big Chill possesses the ability to fly. While one might think his flight is caused by his wings, evidence suggests otherwise, as Big Chill has flown without using his wings on multiple occasions. The use of his wings, increases his flight speed significantly, however. **'Intangibility': Big Chill possesses a density altering protoplasm, allowing him to turn intangible. **'Cryo Phasing': Big Chill possesses the ability to freeze someone or something by phasing through them and then using his cryokinetic abilities. **'Temperature Resistance': Big Chill possesses the ability to survive in sub zero temperature conditions and scorching hot temperature conditions with no ill effects. **'Underwater Respiration': Big Chill possesses the ability to breathe underwater for large periods of time. **'Space Survivability': Big Chill possesses the ability to survive in the space vacuum with no aid. Weaknesses *'Electricity': Big Chill is extremely vulnerable to electricity and is able to harm him even when being intangible. *'Conscious Intangibility': Big Chill can only use his intangibility consciously, not as a reflex, making him vulnerable to sneak attacks. *'Intangibility Cancellation': Big Chill's intangibility can be neutralized by a specific liquid, weapons such as Vilgax's gauntlet and the Rustbucket's net. The ability also becomes useless when in battle with an enemy that can also become intangible. History Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Ben *Big Chill first appeared in ''An Unexpected Upgrade, **'Big Chill froze Dr. Psychobos. *In You Are Begging For Trouble, **Big Chill went ultimate. *In Highbreed Invaded: Part 1, **'Big Chill made a cameo. *In Highbreed Invaded: Part 2, **'Big Chill froze Khyber, fought Vilgax and went ultimate. *In Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, **'Big Chill argued with Kevin. *In Lights Out, **'Big Chill met with one of his children. Albedo *In The Negative Effect, **'Negative Big Chill froze a Methanosian Plumber. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Ben *''An Unexpected Upgrade (first appearance) *You Are Begging For Trouble'' *''Highbreed Invaded: Part 1 (cameo) *Highbreed Invaded: Part 2'' *''Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension '' *''Lights Out'' Albedo *''The Negative Effect'' Trivia * Credits for the Negative Big Chill image go to ChromastoneandTabby. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Necrofriggians Category:Ice Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000